Breaking the Cycle - Tradotto
by Hebo
Summary: Traduzione di una Fanfiction creata da theseeker64. Tutti i diritti per la storia ed alcuni personaggi vanno a lui, io l'ho solo tradotta (dopo aver ottenuto il permesso da seeker, ovviamente). Leggetela, merita.
1. Chapter 1

Attraverso le pianure infestate della Città Infame, oltre le sudice paludi verdastre e passati I pilastri decadenti e screpolati che sostenevano il mondo stesso, lei lo vide arrivare: la sua armatura dorata che risplendeva e brillava ad ogni movimento della sua torcia, ad ogni passo attento e valutato che faceva. L'uomo, e la sua stessa armatura, erano ridicoli in quel frangente. L'oro non ha posto in quelle paludi. Quelle paludi erano fatte per ciò che è oscuro, corrotto, come lei, e Quelana decise che se il folle si fosse trovato ad una distanza sufficiente per colpirlo, avrebbe fuso quell'armatura direttamente sul suo corpo per insegnargli qualcosa.

Trascinandosi per la palude, schiacciando le zanzare troppo cresciute che la abitavano ed evitando accuratamente una coppia di ragni infetti che stavano banchettando su di un cadavere, Quelana capì che il cavaliere non era semplicemente intenzionato ad _avvicinarsi_ a lei, ma che essa stessa era il suo obiettivo. I suoi occhi, sotto l'elmo, continuavano a muoversi, prima fissandola, poi tornando a badare ai suoi passi, per poi tornare su di lei, mentre si avvicinava sempre di più.

Il battito del cuore di Quelana aumentò di intensità. Si alzò in piedi e preparò la sua piromanzia sotto gli spessi strati del suo manto nero, tenendo i suoi occhi ben fissi sull'estraneo che si avvicinava da sotto il suo cappuccio. Il folle dall'armatura dorata, ormai distante appena una mezza dozzina di metri, fermò la sua avanzata, con la viscosa melma della palude fino alle caviglie, fissandola.

Nessuno dei due parlò per diverso tempo, finchè il suono di una risata non uscì fragoroso dall'elmo dell'uomo, mentre se lo toglieva. Quelana strizzò gli occhi, rimanendo cauta, mentre il cavaliere abbassava l'elmo e lo portava sotto un suo braccio, spostando alcune ciocche di capelli biondo sporco dal proprio volto. I suoi occhi si posarono su di lei, freddi e grigiastri, e il suo sorriso si apriva in un ghigno attorno alla sua barba incolta, mostrando i suoi denti bianchissimi. "Rilassati, strega. Non ho intenzione di nuocerti in alcun modo."

Quelana spostò il suo peso sui talloni. L'uomo l'aveva chiamata "strega". Ciò significava che lui sapeva chi lei fosse, ed improvvisamente la donna non era più a suo agio in sua presenza, esposta e sola. "Che cosa _vuoi_?" Sibilò da sotto il suo mantello, sperando di sembrare intimidatoria.

L'uomo in armatura dorata la guardò meglio e fece un passo avanti. Quelana alzò il suo braccio, lasciando che la cappa cadesse sul polso, mostrando al cavaliere le fiamme che avvolgevano la sua pelle candida, quasi pallida, e le sue dita sottili, pronte a colpire; pronte a bruciare. L'uomo si fermò, si inginocchiò, e piantò la sua torica nella melma prima di estrarre uno shotel da un fodero sulla sua schiena. Lo tenne ben alto davanti a se e fece roteare la lama lunga e curva dell'arma in un semi cerchio, facendo danzare i riflessi della fiamma sulla sua superficie metallica. Alzò di nuovo il suo sguardo su di lei e le mostrò un secondo ghigno a trentadue denti. "Potresti darmi fuoco, strega, non lo nego. Ma _sopravvivrei_ al primo colpo e sarei estremamente irritato al riguardo. Saresti capace di colpirmi di nuovo prima che io mi proietti verso di te e ti pianti la lama nel petto? Forse, forse no. Nessuno di noi vuole davvero scoprirlo, no?" Attese una risposta dalla donna, ma quando ella non disse nulla, lo fece lui al suo posto. "No, non vogliamo. Spegni la fiamma, strega. Ti ho già spiegato che non intendo nuocerti… Ma lo farei _certamente_ se dovessimo arrivare a tanto."

"Rispondimi, " sbottò Quelana, sentendosi sempre meno a suo agio ad ogni momento che passava. "Cosa _vuoi_, folle?!"

"Una fine," disse l'uomo, mentre il suo volto si oscurava improvvisamente. "Una fine… A tutto questo. Questa follia. Questo… Cerchio di follia."

"Di che follia, oltre alla _tua_, stai parlando?"

"Ci siamo già incontrati in passato, strega, ed io so che tu lo sai," le spiegò l'uomo. "Rifletti attentamente. Tu mi conosci."

Un sopracciglio di Quelana si inarcò, da sotto al suo mantello. "Io… Stai mentendo. Non sei solo un folle, ma un _bugiardo._"

"Qual'è il mio nome?" Insistè l'uomo. "Lo sai. Avanti. Pensa. Il primo nome che ti viene in mente. Qual'è?"

"Lautrec," disse immediatamente la donna.

"Si. Esatto. Vedi?"

Quelana scosse la testa. "Che razza di stregoneria è questa? Cosa…" Si guardò alle spalle, mentre la paranoia di poter subire un attacco cresceva di secondo in secondo. Desiderò di essersi nascosta prima che l'uomo la raggiungesse. Intendeva farlo. Se solo fosse stata più rapida…

"Sono solo, strega," spiegò Lautrec."Rilassati, libera la tua mente. Sei l'unica altra persona che conosco che comprenderà ciò che ti sto per dire. Lo so, perché te ne ho già parlato in passato."

"Non ha senso!" Sbottò di nuovo Quelana. "è un tuo tentativo di confondermi! Di distrarmi! Dove sono i tuoi compagni? Nascosti nell'ombra, dietro di me?"

Lautrec rise. "Strega, se ti avessi voluta morta, lo saresti. Non mi sarei mostrato da cento metri di distanza, a viso aperto. Ti sarei sgusciata alle spalle e ti avrei passato una lama sulla gola. Sei una maestra nell'arte della piromanzia, e su questo non ci piove. Ma per un cavaliere come me, nei tuoi abiti stracciati e a piedi scalzi, pensi che saresti una minaccia? Che non avrei potuto ucciderti? Avrei potuto. Ma non l'ho fatto. _Non_ ho intenzione di nuocerti. Non lo dirò di nuovo. Ora ascoltami. Il Prescelto è quasi pronto per nascere in questo mondo, e non abbiamo più tempo."

"Il Prescelto…" ripetè Quelana, ed il velo di confusione che aleggiava nella sua mente si diradò. "Intendi… Il mio discepolo."

Lautrec ghignò. "Ecco. Hm, forse avrei dovuto iniziare parlandoti di questo. Un promemoria per la prossima volta, se, gli Dei ci salvino, ce ne sarà un'altra. Si, il Prescelto è spesso un tuo allievo. Ma a volte non lo sono. A volte ti uccidono. A volte, nemmeno ti incontrano. Tu sei una curiosa e astuta donna, difficile da trovare."

"Parli del prescelto come se ce ne fossero diversi anzichè uno solo. Perché?"

"Perchè ho scoperto la verità, strega. Che questo "Prescelto" che entra nel nostro mondo calpestando tutto e tutti, trucidando bestie, suonando campane, riempiendo ricettacoli… Se davvero fossero stati "prescelti" per essere "l'unico" che potesse porre fine a tutto, hanno fallito. Ancora e ancora. Ci hanno delusi. O forse… Noi abbiamo deluso loro."

"Come sai tutto ciò?"

"Perchè siamo ancora qui," spiegò Lautrec. Alzò la sua mano ed osservò bene I suoi dintorni, la palude. "Pensaci, strega. Tu hai un tasso di sopravvivenza molto, molto più alto del mio durante questi cicli. Il Prescelto nasce in questo mondo, completa tutti i suoi incarichi, si avventura sottoterra con il buon vecchio Frampt, ed uccide Gwyn. Indi sceglie se ravvivare la Fiamma o meno. In ogni caso- eccoci qua. Noi viviamo. Il mondo… Si azzera ed un nuovo Prescelto arriva. Tu lo sai, strega. Io e te abbiamo vissuto attraverso questo ciclo per un lungo, _lungo_ tempo."

Quelana si mise una mano sul capo e fissò le acque sudice vicino ai suoi piedi. "Questo… Non può essere."

"Ed invece è così," disse Lautrec con un sospiro.

"Come potresti sapere cose del genere?" domandò Quelana. "Non sei altro che un mortale, ma parli come se fossi un Dio."

"Guardare nell'Abisso e vedere qualcos'altro, oltre all'Abisso in sè, mi ha richiesto diverso tempo," spiegò Lautrec, e Quelana notò che mentre lo faceva, si era avvicinato di un altro passo a lei. Voleva bruciarlo, ma ora… Ora aveva bisogno di sapere quello di cui stava parlando. "Credo che sia iniziato con un accenno di familiarità da parte mia. Una frase, forse. Un movimento. Un'azione. Una folata di vento che catturò la mia attenzione. Non ne sono sicuro. In qualche modo, comunque, ad un _certo_ punto ho realizzato che ho già vissuto tutto questo in passato. Più ci pensavo, e più evidente diventò. Non ho vissuto solo una o due volte. Ho vissuto tutto questo decine di _migliaia_ di volte. Forse _milioni_. Forse… Forse da sempre."

Quelana iniziò a distinguere nella sua mente il volto del suo allievo. Per tutto quel tempo, aveva pensato al suo discepolo come uno solo, ma la sua faccia iniziò a deformarsi e a cambiare finchè non ci furono diversi volti… Troppi per vederli chiaramente. Capì, allora, che il folle stava dicendo il vero. "Il Prescelto… Hai ragione. Ce ne sono molti."

"_Troppi_, second me," disse Lautrec con un sorriso amaro, quasi una smorfia. "Quando realizzai per la prima volta di questa eterna reclusione temporale, credetti che i Prescelti venissero intrappolati nel nostro mondo come se fosse una sorta di punizione. Ma ora, vedo il tutto in una maniera diversa. _Noi_ siamo i prigionieri, strega. Io e te e ogni altro abitante di questo regno maledetto. Non sono rinchiusi nel nostro mondo, noi siamo rinchiusi nel loro. E, francamente, sono stanco di tutto ciò."

"Cicli… Hai parlato di cicli."

"Si. Il ciclo inizia quando un Prescelto nasce. Finisce quando affronta Gwyn. Quindi, un nuovo prescelto si mostra. A volte sembrano… Inesperti. Nuovi. Come se non fossero mai passati attraverso gli orrori di Lordran. Ma molti di loro… Molti di loro _ritornano_! Ritornano con nuove conoscenze ed abilità impeccabili. Trucidano i mostri di questo mondo con facilità, precipitandosi al traguardo, e a quale scopo? Ma per rifare tutto _di nuovo_!" Il cavaliere d'oro alzava la voce ad ogni parola, furioso, ed ora il suo volto era acceso di rossore, nervoso, i suoi denti stretti in un'espressione di rabbia. "Hai idea di quante volte mi abbiano ucciso, strega?"

"Ti meritavi di morire. Sei un uomo malvagio," gli rispose Quelana. Rimembrava sempre di più ad ogni parola dell'uomo, ed ora si era ricordata qualcosa di terribile. "Uno sciagurato, un _peccatore_! Tu uccidi la povera Anastacia di Astora! La donna, rinchiusa, priva della sua _lingua_, eppure tu la uccidi comunque! Ancora ed ancora! _Assassino_!" Le fiamme che avvolgevano le sue dita aumentavano di intensità mentre parlava, furiose quanto la strega stessa.

Lautrec alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando. "Si arriva sempre a quello, no? Povera, muta, Anastacia. I miei affari sono I _miei_ affari, strega. Non ne sai nulla. Non giudicarmi come se lo sapessi. E credi forse che I prescelti mi uccidano con qualche senso di _giustizia_ dalla loro parte? Ha! Forse una manciata di loro, ma conosci il _vero_ motivo per cui sono stato massacrato decine di migliaia di volte?" Si strappò il bracciale dal polso, mostrando la mano. Sul dito medio si trovava un anello d'oro. "Per un gioiello." Rise amaramente, sconfortato. "Un anello che li aiuta nella loro avventura. _Ecco_ per cosa muoio. Se io sono uno sciagurato perché prendo la vita di una Guardiana del Fuoco muta qualche volta, questo cosa rende il Prescelto? Hanno preso _milioni_ di vite, e non danno l'impressione di essere soddisfatti."

"Ne ho abbastanza, folle!" sibilò Quelana. "Perchè sei venuto fin qui a parlarmi di questo? Se questo ciclo è infinito come tu stesso affermi, né tu né io possiamo fare nulla al riguardo!"

"Ah, è qui che ti sbagli, strega! Vedi, il Prescelto-_questo_ Prescelto, perlomeno- si sta dirigendo verso Gwyn proprio ora, mentre parliamo. Mi sono nascosto da lui. Mi sono fuso alle ombre finchè non se n'è andato. Mi sono liberato da solo dalla mia prigione. Ho scarpinato per tutta Lordran. Trucidato molti nemici. Preso quella maledetta ruota di legno fino alla Città Infame, ed ora intendo prenderti con me in _un'ultimo_ viaggio prima che Gwyn esali il suo ultimo respiro. Un viaggio lontano da Lordran, nel posto dove tutto questo ha inizio. Nel Rifugio del Non Morti. Noi due saremo li quando comparirà il nuovo Prescelto. Quindi troveremo un mondo per rompere questo ciclo e porre fine a questa follia. Per sempre."

Quelana riflettè sul carico di nuove informazioni che le era stato portato. Le rimase quindi solo una domanda che riteneva degna di risposta. "Perché io?"

"Io sono il miglior cavaliere in tutta Lordran" disse Lautrec senza la minima traccia di umiltà nella sua voce. "Ma anche il miglior cavaliere di Lordran non può sperare di portare a termine un obiettivo come disgregare l'ordine del _mondo_ da solo. Tu sei Quelana, la prole della Grande Strega Izalith, Figlia del Chaos, e Madre della Piromanzia. Se ho _te_ al mio fianco, non ho bisogno di nessun'altro."

Fu il turno di Quelana di ridere. "Il tuo unico errore, folle dorato, è stato di credere che io avrei mai accettato di aiutare un uomo tanto spregevole, presuntuoso e mostruoso come te. Vattene. Questo "ciclo" che sei così intenzionato a concludere non mi interessa. Mi sono abbastanza appassionata ad esso, in verità. Ora lasciami sola."

Lautrec la fissò per un momento. Un orribile ghigno si insinuò sul suo volto."Il _tuo_ errore, strega, è stato di pensare che io volessi _chiederti_ di aiutarmi. E, ovviamente, l'avermi creduto quando ho detto di essere solo."

Un secondo uomo balzò fuori dalle ombre di fianco a Quelana, prima che potesse preparare la sua piromanzia. Il suo intero peso la colpì e fece crollare entrambi a terra. Trasalì, colpita, e urlando cercò di liberarsi dalla presa dell'uomo. Delle fiamme scoppiettarono e danzarono sulle sue dita, ma se si fosse azzardata a lanciarle più lontano, rischiava di dare fuoco ai suoi stessi abiti. L'uomo ridacchiò mentre costringeva le braccia della donna sui suoi fianchi e iniziava a legarla con una spessa corda. "L'ho presa, Lautrec! L'ho presa! Hee-hee! Puttana di fuoco! L'ho presa!"

"Bravo, Patches," disse seccamente Lautrec, avvicinandosi ai due. "Hai sopraffatto una fragile donna. E attaccandola alle _spalle_, oltretutto. Legala velocemente, prima che sciolga la tua carne e le tue ossa."

L'uomo pelato ridacchiò. "Non può farlo!"

"Può. Lo _farà_. Sii rapido, idiota." Ordinò Lautrec.

Il sorriso dell'uomo scomparve e fissò Quelana. "Vuoi _bruciare _il povero Patches, puttana di fuoco? Hm?" Ridacchiò di nuovo. "Ti ho beccata, eh?"

"_Argh_!" ruggì Quelana a denti stretti, lottando per liberarsi dalla corda. Non servì a nulla. Sentì i suoi polsi legati assieme dietro di lei mentre l'uomo stringeva e tirava la corda. Quindi avvolse altra corda attorno a lei, bloccando le sue braccia sul suo corpo finchè non fu legata dalle spalle ai fianchi.

"Hee-hee" ridacchiò Patches. "L'ho legata ben bene, Lautrec. Non brucerà nulla, ora."

"Buon per te. Lega I suoi piedi," Ordinò di nuovo Lautrec, rinfoderando il suo shotel. "Sbrigati. Se Gwyn muore prima che noi abbiamo lasciato Lordran… Tutto questo sarà stato inutile."

"I suoi _piedi_? Come farà a _camminare_ con I piedi legati?" chiese Patches, grattandosi la pelata.

"Non camminerà, idiota. La porterai tu di peso."

"Io?! Portarla?!" sbottò Patches. "Non è giusto! Non voglio!"

Lautrec si inginocchiò davanti all'uomo e lo fissò negli occhi con I suoi: grigi, inespressivi, freddi. "Davvero? Dimmi altro su ciò che non vuoi fare, Patches. Avanti… Lamentati."

"Io…Io…" l'uomo era chiaramente spaventato dal cavaliere. Deglutì, si grattò la testa, e distolse lo sguardo da Lautrec. "E va bene. La trasporterò. Semplicemente non vedo perchè dovrei…"

"Perchè siamo nella sua casa, quaggiù. Potrebbe scappare. E non abbiamo tempo da sprecare cercandola. Legala e sbrigati. Sei ti lamenterai di nuovo… Beh, sai come sono quando mi arrabbio."

"S-si, Lautrec." Balbettò Patches.

Lautrec annuì, si alzò, ed afferrò la torcia, ancora infissa nella melma. Si voltò verso le paludi e si infilò il suo elmo dorato.

"_Lasciami andare_, folle!" Gridò Quelana, scuotendosi. "Lasciami e brucerò solo _lui_." Disse, facendo capolino dal cappuccino.

"Buona, puttana di fuoco." La avvertì Patches, girandola di lato e iniziando a legarle I piedi. "Ooooh, scalza? Non puoi permetterti degli stivali, puttana di fuoco? Hee-hee! Ghirighirighiri!" disse mentre le solleticava I piedi.

Quelana sollevò la gamba e sentì chiaramente il tallone schiantarsi sulla mascella dell'uomo. Patches tentennò a cadde sul suo sedere. Quelana si rivoltò, si mise in ginocchio e si alzò, pronta a correre nella palude.

Fece a malapena due passi, prima che Lautrec la afferrasse per il mantello e la ritirasse indietro. "No!" Urlò Quelana quando le braccia dell'uomo la avvolsero e la tennero stretta a lui. La sua fredda armatura era dura e affilata al tatto. "_Lasciami andare_! Non hai il _diritto_ di farmi questo!"

Lautrec la fissò. Improvvisamente, alzò una mano ed abbassò il cappuccio della strega. Quelana odiava essere senza cappuccino. Si sentiva esposta, nuda. Fece una smorfia quando la fredda aria della palude colpì le sue guance, si infilò nei suoi capelli e danzò sulle sue labbra. Cercò di voltarsi, ma l'uomo la tenne ferma, allungando il collo per vederla meglio. "Beh… Le dicerie sono vere. Tu _sei_ estremamente bella, strega." La fissò un momento ancora, conscio che la donna fosse a disagio mentre I suoi occhi osservavano ogni dettaglio del suo viso. "Davvero stupenda."

Patches si rialzò, borbottando e imprecando sottovoce, e legò I suoi fianchi e le sue ginocchia, mentre Lautrec la teneva ferma. Indi, il cavaliere la lasciò andare, e l'uomo pelato la caricò su una spalla.

"Ed ora, in marcia. In fretta." Disse Lautrec, camminando dentro alla palude, mentre la luce della torcia nelle sue mani faceva danzare il suo riflesso sull'elmo. "Abbiamo un mondo da cambiare."


	2. Chapter 2

**Avviso a chiunque possa interessare che posterò circa 1-2 capitoli alla settimana. So di essere lento, ma voglio un lavoro fatto bene ed ho altri impegni. Tenete duro e sarete soddisfatti.**

Il viaggio di ritorno per uscire dalla Città Infame fu, fortunatamente, privo di incidenti. Lautrec li guidò attraverso la palude, Quelana legata e trasportata da Patches sulla sua spalla, finché non arrivarono alla grande ruota di legno che portava i viaggiatori lontano dal fetore e dalla sozzura delle terre melmose sotto di loro. La piattaforma cigolò sotto il peso dei tre, ma li portò verso l'alto senza cedere. Mentre salivano, Lautrec iniziò a rovistare nella sacca legata al fianco di Patches, tirandone fuori del muschio viola per se stesso ed il compare. Inghiottendo il muschio, Lautrec poteva sentire chiaramente la nausea e il malore della Città Infame scorrere via dal suo corpo come acqua, ridandogli un aspetto salutare. La strega sembrava immune agli effetti venefici della palude, quindi Lautrec non le offri il muschio.

Davanti al tunnel che portava all'esterno della Città, e quindi vicino al Santuario del Legame di Fuoco, la strega iniziò a lottare contro la corda e contro Patches, dimenandosi più che poteva. Lautrec fu felice di essersi già occupato prima dei barbari infetti che abitavano la via davanti a loro.

"Non sta rendendo le cose più facili, Lautrec," piagnucolò Patches, contraendo la faccia in una smorfia ed afferrando più saldamente gli abiti della strega. "La puttana di fuoco mi sta facendo male alla spalla!"

Lautrec arrestò la loro avanzata e segnalò a Patches di mettere giù Quelana. L'uomo calvo sorrise, annuì, e la lasciò cadere a terra, dove colpì il terreno con un secco _thud_, alzando un po' di polvere. Il suo cappuccio scivolò via dal suo volto mentre atterrava, e si mise a fissare Lautrec, che si stava avvicinando; I suoi occhi brillavano, verdi come smeraldi, infusi di rabbia, che contrastava con la pelle candida e morbida del suo volto. "Allontanati da me…" Lo avvisò.

"Non dici al cavaliere Lautrec cosa fare, puttana di fuoco!" sbottò Patches.

"Perché stai rendendo la cosa così difficile?" chiese Lautrec, ignorando Patches.

Quelana evitò il contatto visivo mentre rispondeva. "_Perché_? Rapisci una donna, la leghi, la porti via da casa sua ed hai l'audacia di chiederle _perché_ rende tutto difficile? Tu sei _davvero_ un folle, dico bene?"

Lautrec la guardò per tutto il tragitto fino all'uscita della Valle dei Dragoni con la coda dell'occhio. Quando tornò a fissarla in volto, vide qualcosa di differente, oltre alla bruciante rabbia nei suoi occhi. "Sei spaventata, non è così?"

Quelana lo fissò male ed aprì la bocca, ma non disse nulla.

Lautrec annuì. "Non hai mai lasciato la Città Infame, non è così? Non hai mai visto il cielo nè il Sole, no?"

"Io…" Quelana tentennò, abbassò gli occhi e sospirò. "No… Non li ho mai visti."

"Hee-hee!" Ridacchiò Patches dietro di loro. "La puttana di fuoco ha paura del brutto e cattivo Sole! Hee-hee!"

"Patches, qual è il tuo dito preferito?" gli chiese Lautrec senza voltarsi verso di lui.

"C-cosa?" rispose Patches in mezzo alle risate.

"Il tuo dito preferito. Qua'è?"

"Credo… Questo qui?" Patches si avvicinò al cavaliere e gli mostrò il dito indice della mano destra. "Questo bel ditino ha fatto gemere più di una puttana come lei, per la cronaca. Perché?"

"Se la chiamerai "puttana di fuoco" ancora una volta, te lo taglierò."

Patches ridacchiò nuovamente, ma quando Lautrec li fissò negli occhi e _non_ ricambiò la risata, il volto dell'uomo calvo si impietrì ed iniziò a strofinarsi il dito, come a proteggerlo. "è una maestra piromante e una figlia di Izalith, una persona molto, molto più preziosa di _te_. Mostrale rispetto o quel dito è mio."

"Per Dio, Lautrec, va bene!" urlò Patches, senza smettere di strofinare il dito. "Calmati!"

Lautrec tornò a fissare la strega. Stava sempre osservando la fine del sentiero. "Senti, strega, tu _uscirai_ da qui. In un modo o in un altro." Spiegò Lautrec, piantando la lama del suo shotel tra le corde che legavano le sue caviglie e tagliandole. "Il Sole non è altro che una grossa sfera di fuoco. Dovrebbe farti sentire a casa la sua sola presenza." Tagliò le corde che legavano le sue ginocchia. "Ma se ci affronti… Scappi da noi… Sprechi altro del nostro tempo… Le cose possono andarti male. Capisci?"

Quelana fissò le sue gambe, ora libere, prima di ritornare a immergere i suoi occhi verdi in quelli di Lautrec. Il volto della donna era serio e la sua pelle candida e delicata si contraeva in linee dure. "Brucerai per quello che mi stai facendo, cavaliere."

Lautrec annuì. "Mi sembra giusto. Sicuramente un giorno succederà. Tutti devono pagare per I propri peccati. Ma ora? Ora alzati. E datti una mossa. Patches, fai strada."

Procedettero in silenzio fino al Santuario del Legame di Fuoco; Patches davanti a loro, fischiettando un allegro motivetto mentre camminava, felice di essersi liberato di un peso quale il trasporto della strega; Lautrec in mezzo, restando vigile in caso di eventuali imboscate; Quelana in fondo, dietro di loro, marciando di malavoglia, ancora stretta nella corda dai fianchi in su. Alla fine del tunnel, cercò di opporre resistenza, quando stava per mettere piede sulla terra colpita dal sole, ma Lautrec la afferrò per la spalla e la spinse in avanti finchè non inciampò, fuori dal tunnel. La strega trasalì come se fosse stata centrata da un possente colpo, ma istanti dopo aver realizzato che il Sole _non_ avrebbe sciolto le sue carni, si rialzò e fece un cauto, terrificato passo avanti. Lautrec, dietro di lei, le rimise il cappuccio in testa, e sebbene lei non avesse espresso alcuna parola di gratitudine, si mise a camminare con un passo più spedito da allora.

Il viaggio nella Valle dei Dragoni fu rapido, passarono rapidamente per le rovine maledette di Petite Londo, ed eccoli su per l'ascensore che li avrebbe portati al Santuario del legame di Fuoco. Salirono le rocciose scale a spirale coperte di muschio, e finalmente furono poco più in basso del falò. Quelana di fermò poco prima della prigione incastonata nella terra sotto al falò e si girò verso Lautrec. "I miei discepoli mi hanno riferito più volte che è questo il posto in cui lei si dovrebbe trovare. Ed invece, _non c'è_." La voce della strega cresceva a pari passo con la sua rabbia, da sotto il cappuccio. "L'hai uccisa. Anastacia. Anche con tutta la tua conoscenza di cicli e schemi e Prescelti… La uccidi _comunque_. Perché? Se questo mondo è destinato a ripristinarsi, _perché_ la uccidi comunque?! I miei discepoli hanno sempre parlato con grande dolore di come-" "_Basta!" _urlò Lautrec, la sua voce abbastanza alta e furiosa da far fare alla strega un passo indietro. Si azzittì. "Se anche ci fossero un milione di vite, la ucciderei un milione di volte. Perché devo. E perché se lo merita. Non tornerò sull'argomento. Muoviti. _Ora_." Anche il semplice pensare a quella donna faceva ribollire il suo sangue. Si mosse avanti, girò Quelana a forza, e la spinse per farla muovere.

"Che razza di cavaliere sei per uccidere una donna indifesa e priva di lingua," disse tranquillamente Quelana mentre saliva le scale per il falò. "Patetico."

"Parlane ancora e sarai tua non avere più la lingua." La avvisò Lautrec.

La strega si voltò per fulminarlo con gli occhi da sopra la sua spalla, ma non parlò ancora.

Patches si avvicinò al falò spento, calciò le ceneri con la punta dello stivale, e vi sputò sopra. Girò la sua testa calva verso Lautrec ed alzò un sopracciglio, dubbioso. "E ora? Non mi hai mai detto _come_ saremmo arrivati a questo Rifugio dei Non Morti da qui."

"L'uccello," disse Lautrec, puntando un dito attraverso l'arco di pietra che portava al passaggio per la Fornace della Prima Fiamma. La gigantesca bestia nera era li, appollaiata in alto, molto in alto, fissando il gruppetto con i pozzi neri che erano i suoi occhi.

"Il cazzo di _corvo_?"

"Si. E Frampt non c'è. Questo significa che il Prescelto sta combattendo col vecchio Gwyn proprio ora, mentre parliamo. Stiamo finendo il tempo. Muoviamoci."  
"Come diavolo farà il corvo a portarci via?" chiese Patches, grattandosi la testa. "E come diavolo faremo a catturare la sua attenzione?"

"Seguimi. Ho già fatto gran parte del lavoro pesante," spiegò Lautrec, prese Quelana per I fianchi, e la tirò con se mentre saliva velocemente una rampa di scale di pietra e procedeva per i muri della piscina interna.

Dopo una breve camminata, arrivarono alla base di un'imponente struttura di pietra. Una corda dondolava, appesa in alto, ondeggiando con le fredde ventate che arrivavano. "Arrampicati," disse Lautrec, afferrando la corda e lanciandola a Patches.

Patches deglutì, ed i suoi occhi si allargarono mentre fissava la corda, alzando lo sguardo fino al punto a cui era fissata. "Quelli sono trenta maledetti metri di altezza, Lautrec!"

"_Arrampicati_," sbottò Lautrec. "Non abbiamo tempo per le chiacchiere."

"Che gli Dei mi aiutino…" bisbigliò Patches, toccandosi la fronte, per poi saltare ed afferrare la corda nel punto più alto possibile prima di iniziare il lungo e difficile processo di scalarla. "Immagino che dovrò trascinarmi dietro anche la put-er, la _strega_ di fuoco dopo, no?"

"Si. Non dovrebbe pesare più di cinquanta chili. Ce la farai."

Patches si arrampicò ancora un po' sulla corda. "Se cado-"

"Morirai. O sarai così ferito che ti _lascerò_ a morire," spiegò Lautrec. "Quindi… Non cadere."

"Perché tieni l'idiota con te?" chiese Quelana una volta che Patches fu fuori portata d'orecchio. "Che utilità ha per te?"

"Ho bisogno di aiuto," disse Lautrec. "E non ci sono tante anime caritatevoli in queste terre maledette. Lo ho incontrato nelle Catacombe. Ha tentato di uccidermi."

La strega si voltò verso di lui, esterrefatta sotto al cappuccio.

Lautrec ghignò. "Ha _tentato_. Ovviamente, ha fallito. L'ho sconfitto, ed invece di finirlo gli ho fatto giurare di allearsi con me."

Una risata sarcastica si levò dal cappuccio della strega. "Fedeltà giurata sotto minaccia non è vera fedeltà."

"No," affermò Lautrec. "Ma accetterò tutto l'aiuto possibile, per quanto temporaneo possa essere. Inoltre, l'uomo ha già tentato di uccidermi una volta e ha fallito. Quando diventerà inevitabilmente stanco dei miei ordini, tenterà di nuovo. Probabilmente, il risultato sarà lo stesso."

Quelana rimase in silenzio per un istante, poi disse "Una strega in catene e un uomo che ha giurato falsa fedeltà. Davvero credi che questa tua folle missione riuscirà?"

"Mi _aspetto_ di cambiare qualcosa. O di morire tentando." La corda tornò traballando a loro, e Lautrec alzò lo sguardo per vedere Patches trionfante nell'impresa della scalata, che agitava la mano estasiato. Lautrec avvicinò la strega a se e le legò la corda attorno ai fianchi. "Non è particolarmente forte," disse a Quelana mentre la legava. "Quindi non agitarti troppo se ci tieni alla tua vita."

"La mia vita?" ripeté Quelana. "Pensi che io dia valore alla mia stessa vita? Se muoio, a quanto dici, semplicemente tornerò in vita quando questo mondo si ripristinerà. Esatto? Tornerò alla Città Infame, dove appartengo."

"Forse," ammettè Lautrec, affrettandosi con l'ultimo nodo. "O forse questa volta _avrò_ cambiato le cose e la tua miserabile esistenza finirà spiaccicata proprio davanti al mio stivale. Puoi tentare la sorte, se davvero ci tieni." Mise le mani a coppa davanti all'elmo ed alzò il capo, urlando. "Patches! Tirala su!"

Quelana fu issata da terra, mentre I suoi piedi scalzi dondolavano sotto di lei. Borbottò ad ogni strattone che sentiva; Patches tirava e tirava sempre di più. Lautrec la fissò andare,e quando fu abbastanza in alto, l'uomo riuscì a vederne il volto, prima nascosto dal mantello. Le sue labbra sottili erano curve in un ghigno sospetto. A Lautrec non piacque La vista di una strega sorridente non è mai un buon segno. Lo aveva imparato nella maniera difficile in un'altra vita.

"Sbrigati Patches!" urlò. Vide come la figura nerastra della strega venne issata su fino all'ultima parte della torre, quindi scomparve oltre la cima. Passò un momento, ma nessuna corda tornò.

Lautrec imprecò e diede un calcio alla struttura. O Patches lo aveva finalmente tradito, o la strega aveva un asso nella manica. In ogni caso, le cose si mettevano male. Lautrec si girò di scatto e corse giù, fino alla via erbosa dietro la torre. Girò attorno all'arcata, e girò l'angolo in cima. Un sistema ad ascensore lo attendeva li. Corse dentro, aspettò finchè la piattaforma non lo portò abbastanza in alto, quindi saltò fuori, sul tetto della struttura. Aveva visto il Prescelto farlo. Diverse volte, in verità. Era il modo in cui aveva legato la corda tempo prima. Passeggiò nella montagnola erbosa che si trovava di fianco al tetto e prese un grosso respiro. Un pilastro di roccia semi distrutto si trovava a circa tre metri di distanza da lui e ad altrettanti metri sotto di lui. Portava ad una rampa di scale che lo avrebbe diretto alla cima della torre. Fece un passo indietro, calcolò le distanze, fece un altro passo. Scattò sul bordo della collina, saltò con tutte le sue forze, e volò nell'aria verso il pilastro.

La pettorina dorata della sua armatura _sferragliò_ sulle rocce mentre sfiorava a malapena la pietra senza precipitare di sotto. I suoi guanti cercarono un appiglio, ma non lo trovarono, e per un singolo, confuso istante pensò di stare cadendo. Indi il suo stivale trovò un appoggio e lo spinse su. Colpì il terreno duramente, ma continuò a correre con foga, su per le scale a chiocciola, due a due. Stremato, con il cuore che batteva forte nel petto, arrivò al nido del corvo.

Patches stava lavorando alacremente sui nodi che legavano Quelana per sfilacciarli.

"Patches!" urlò Lautrec, ma l'uomo calvo non gli diede attenzione.

Quelana, d'altronde, lo fece, e scattò via velocemente nello stesso istante in cui il cavaliere si schiantava con tutto il suo corpo su Patches, facendo rovinare entrambi a terra. Rotolarono un paio di volte, quel che bastava per portarli sulle pendici del burrone. L'elmo di Lautrec colpì il suolo, si rivoltò nella sua sede e lo accecò con tale movimento. Urlò con tutto il fiato di cui disponeva e se lo strappò via dalla testa, lanciandolo lontano. Rotolò via, fuori dal suo campo visivo. Lo ignorò, decidendo invece di afferrare con forza la gola di Patches e di stringere.

La faccia dell'uomo andò dal suo solito giallo malsano al rosso e poi al viola. I suoi occhi iniziarono a uscire dalle orbite, roteando furiosamente nella sua testa e rivoltandosi. Le sue mani afferrarono quelle di Lautrec, ma la forza scemava rapidamente dalle sue. Suoni soffocati e gorgoglii uscivano dalle sue labbra, come se stesse cercando di dire qualcosa.

"Lascialo andare," disse Quelana da dietro a Lautrec. "è sotto un mio incantesimo. L'ho ammaliato. Stai per uccidere un uomo per qualcosa su cui non può esercitare alcun controllo."

Lautrec voltò di scatto la testa indietro per guardare furiosamente la strega. Lei abbassò il cappuccio, così che potesse vedere. Il suo volto era la prova che era sincera. Si voltò di nuovo verso Patches, riflettè un istante, poi lo rilasciò. Patches fu sul punto di strozzarsi coi suoi stessi colpi di tosse e versi strozzati, mentre cercava di respirare più aria di quanto potesse ed il colore tornava a tingere il suo volto. Lautrec smontò da sopra di lui e si alzò. Vide che Quelana era sul ciglio del precipizio, e fissava il vuoto sotto di lei.

"Che stai facendo, strega?" chiese Lautrec. "Allontanati dal ciglio."

Patches stava ancora tossendo quando parlò, steso a terra. "C-cosa è successo? Lautrec? Cosa _diavolo_ è successo?!"

"La strega ti ha fatto un incantesimo," spiegò Lautrec, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna. "Ed io ti ho quasi ucciso per questo.

Patches si massaggiò la gola e si rimise in piedi a fatica. "Lei… L'ha fatto? Ricordo che mi ha bisbigliato nell'orecchio e la sua voce era… era nella mia stessa _anima_."

"Allontanati dal ciglio." Ripetè Lautrec.

Quelana si voltò verso di lui. "Una caduta da qui mi ucciderebbe di certo. _Lasciami andare_."

"Non farlo."

"Lasciala andare!" urlò Patches "Mi ha quasi fatto _uccidere_! Mostro ingannatore!"

Il vento si alzò, togliendole il cappuccio mentre agitava con forza i suoi vestiti sul suo corpo fragile. Lautrec vide chiaramente delle lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi. "Che possa incontrare mia madre e le mie sorelle nell'altro mondo."

"No!" urlò Lautrec.

La terra tremò ed un urlo tanto possente quanto acuto risuonò da qualche parte sotto terra, nel profondo.

Tutti e tre si zittirono, fissando prima la terra, poi il cielo, poi fissandosi l'un l'altro.

"Gwyn è morto," disse Lautrec. "Il Prescelto sta per fare la sua scelta. Dobbiamo andare."

La terra tremò di nuovo, e stavolta Lautrec sfruttò l'opportunità per scattare in avanti ed afferrare Quelana. A malapena si dimenò. Il tremito aveva risvegliato una qualche paura radicata in profondità in lei.

"Cosa facciamo?!" urlò Patches, colto dal panico. "Come usciamo da questo posto?!"

"Il nido. Entra nel nido del corvo." Comandò Lautrec, tirando Quelana con se mentre saliva sul letto di ramoscelli posto sul picco della struttura.

"Questo è maledettamente ridicolo," borbottò Patches, salendo a sua volta. "Per cosa ho accettato di seguirti in questa tua avventura?! Sedersi nel nido di un corvo gigante a trenta metri da terra mentre il mondo intero ci crolla addosso! Questa è _follia!_ Cosa ti aspetti? Quel maledetto corvo di certo non ci-"

Le ali nere della creatura li sorvolarono così velocemente che gli sembrò che il Sole stesso fosse scomparso dal cielo. Patches strillò, e persino Lautrec sentì il suo coraggio venir meno. La strega non disse nulla, ma si limitò a fissare la grande bestia con curiosità.

"Oh, Dei!" gemette Patches, mentre uno degli artigli della creatura lo afferrava per il torso.

Lautrec tenne Quelana stretta a lui e la avvolse con le braccia. Il corvo li afferrò con le zampe e li tenne ben stretti con la sua forte presa.

"Questo affare può reggere il nostro peso?!" supplicò Patches.

"Speriamolo." Replicò Lautrec.

Sentì un ultimo tremor venire dal terreno mentre il possente corvo apriva le sue ali e si alzava dal nido. La fredda aria soffiò su di loro, agitando i vestiti della strega e strappando uno degli stivali di Patches via dalla sua sede. L'uomo urlò, ma sia Lautrec che la strega si tennero stretti alla zampa che li teneva, restando in silenzio. Osservarono il corvo portarli lontano dal Santuario del Legame di Fuoco, e la torre su cui poggiavano piede fino a pochi istanti prima crollò come se il mondo stesso si stesse spaccando a metà.

Lautrec pensò che finalmente avesse fatto il primo passo verso il vero cambiamento.

Sperò di non essersi sbagliato.


	3. Chapter 3

Anche da vuota, Abby poteva sentire il freddo mordere le sue carni, il vento ghiacciato farsi strada nei suoi vestiti, e un brivido gelido pungerla fin nelle ossa. Si strinse più forte tra le braccia, avvolte intorno alle gambe, ed avvicinò le ginocchia allo stomaco. Il pavimento roccioso era duro e frastagliato sotto di lei, ma senza alcun giaciglio di cui disporre, doveva arrangiarsi; i suoi vestiti erano le sue coperte, ed il suo stesso cappello il suo cuscino. Per qualche tempo le sembrò che la speranza che portava nel cuore la riscaldasse, ma mentre i giorni passavano il freddo non fece altro che aumentare, e la donna arrivò a realizzare che sarebbe morta in quella cella. Da sola. Ed al freddo; Troppo freddo.

Pensandoci, finì per addormentarsi. Non sognava perchè (almeno così pensava), quando diventi un essere vuoto, anche la parte di te che sogna diventa vuota. Questo la rese triste. Il sonno, da non morto, è breve, inquieto e vuoto, e quando si svegliava, non le sembrava di aver dormito affatto. Non era neanche sicura di aver _bisogno_ di dormire. E comunque, dormiva. Forse per abitudine, forse come ultima difesa contro il pungente ed instancabile freddo. Forse perché in una cella tre metri per tre, dormire era l'unica cosa che si _potesse_ fare.

"Che ragazzina pelle e ossa, eh?"

Voci nel buio; parole che cavalcavano il vento.

"è lei, in tal caso. Quella per cui abbiamo sofferto."

Abby aprì gli occhi. Non era il vento a parlare.

"Beh, allora tiriamola _fuori_ da qui. Sto gelando."

Con una scarica improvvisa di adrenalina, Abby frugò nei vestiti, trovò l'elsa della sua mazza e la sfoderò. Rotolò su un fianco, eseguendo una spazzata ad arco con la mazza e riassestandosi sui propri piedi in un movimento singolo. Stette immobile, con l'angolo della cella alle sue spalle, e fissò ad occhi spalancati e attenti alla stramba compagnia davanti a lei. Il più vicino era un uomo calvo e alto, con un ghigno bizzarro in volto. Dietro di lui si trovava un cavaliere che indossava un'armatura d'oro. Non portava l'elmo, ed Abby riuscì a vedere la sua faccia. Era affascinante, nonostante gli occhi grigi e penetranti che la fissavano. Ancora più indietro, si trovava una figura più bassa, vestita solo di abiti neri. Era legata da corde su petto, braccia e anche, ed Abby sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena mentre guardava nel cantuccio ombroso generato dal cappuccio abbassato sui suoi occhi.

"Qual è il mio nome?" chiese il cavaliere dorato, facendo un passo verso di lei e spostando l'uomo calvo, in modo da essere proprio di fronte ad Abby. "Rispondimi, ragazza. Qual è il mio nome?"

Gli occhi di Abby saettarono sulle tre figure, poi si leccò le labbra e deglutì. "Non capisco… Chi siete? Siete qui per liberarmi, o… per uccidermi?"  
"RIspondi alla mia domanda e lo scopriremo," disse il cavaliere. "Chi sono io? Dove ti trovi? Sai almeno una di queste cose? Rispondi sinceramente."

"No!" sbottò Abby. "Quel che dice non ha senso! La prego! Sono prigioniera qui da…"

"Prosegui. Da quanto?" chiese il cavaliere, avvicinandosi. "O meglio: come sei _finita_ qui?"

Abby sollevò la mazza tenendola con entrambe le mani e la piegò in modo da comporre una blanda difesa davanti a lei. "Non si avvicini, signore, la prego!"

"Cerco risposte", ripetè Lautrec. "Da dove vieni?"  
"Vinheim! Ok? I miei genitori mi hanno mandato alla scuola del Drago per stregoni. Ho… fallito. Non ero brava con la magia. Ho provato con le arti bianche, iniziato ad usare miracoli. Sono un semplice chierico! Non c'è bisogno di farmi del male! Io-"

"Non ho chiesto la maledetta storia della tua vita, ragazza." Disse il cavaliere, ed ormai si trovava ad una distanza da cui poteva sferrare un attacco. "Come sei finita in _questa_ cella. Come sei diventata Vuota?"

"Io…" iniziò Abby, ma non trovava le parole. Corrugò la fronte ed avvicinò le sopracciglia in un'espressione dubbiosa, ma più provava a ricordare, più sembrava lontana l'apparenza di una risposta. Deglutì, scosse la testa, e ricambiò lo sguardo del cavaliere. "Non lo so."

"Bene. Non devi saperlo," le disse. "Ora rispondi alla mia ultima domanda. _Chi sono_? Pensa. Guarda la mia armature. Armatura dorata. Chi sono?"

"I-io…" balbettò Abby.

Il cavaliere scattò in avanti. Abby gridò e tentò di colpirlo con la sua mazza, ma non era mai stata particolarmente brava con essa, e il cavaliere era chiaramente addestrato al combattimento. Alzando il braccio, catturò il polso della ragazza che stava scendendo prima che potesse anche solo caricare il colpo, e torse il suo braccio dietro la schiena. L'altro braccio la spinse contro l'angolo della cella, e ancor prima che lei potesse rendersene conto, l'uomo aveva sfoderato una lama curva e lunga, e la stava puntando contro il suo petto.

"_Per favore_!" gridò Abby, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Sei Vuota, ragazza. Che paura ti pone la morte?"

Abby riflettè. L'uomo aveva ragione.

"Ok, riproviamoci: chi sono?"

La ragazza aprì gli occhi a forza e studiò il volto dell'uomo. Niente. Non le ricordava nulla. Le aveva detto di concentrarsi sulla sua armature, e lo fece, ma non ottenne risultati. "Te lo giuro: non lo so."

Gli occhi freddi e grigi dell'uomo penetrarono nei suoi e, dopo alcuni momenti brevi ma intensi, annuì, rinfoderò la lama e la lasciò andare. "è nuova," disse ai suoi compagni. "Non so se sia una cosa buona o cattiva. Ma almeno sta dicendo la verità."

"Hee-hee!" ridacchiò l'uomo calvo. "Nuova _e _Vuota. Una contraddizione che parla e cammina!"

Abby si mise una mano tremolante sulla fronte ed espirò profondamente per stabilizzarsi.

"Chi _siete_?"

"Io sono Lautrec, Cavaliere di Carim," disse l'affascinante uomo, facendo un leggero ed impercettibile inchino. "Il gentiluomo privo di capelli dietro di me è Patches. È piuttosto stupido e non degno di fiducia. Lo eviterei, nei tuoi viaggi futuri."

"Hey!" protestò Patches.

"Beh, è vero, no?"

Patches riflettè, scosse le spalle, poi annuì.

"Chi è il vostro prigioniero? Mi spaventa." Ammettè Abby, strizzando gli occhi per vedere meglio in mezzo agli strati ondulati di tessuto nero che indossava la terza persona.

Il cavaliere si avvicinò alla donna incappucciata, che tentò di liberarsi della presa dell'uomo prima che quest'ultimo che levasse in cappuccio. "Questa è la nostra strega. Figlia del Chaos,Quelana."

"_Strega_?!" ripetè Abby, indietreggiando nel suo angolo di cella.

Finalmente, Lautrec scoprì il volto di Quelana. Abby la fissò, sconcertata. Si aspettava un qualche mostro uscito dritto dall storie che i suoi genitori le leggevano da piccola. Naso adunco e brufoloso, pelle verde, piena di verruche, denti gialli e marci. Fortunatamente, non vide nulla di tutto ciò. La strega era _giovane_, almeno lo sembrava. La sua pelle era candida, liscia e morbida. Uno straccio era stato legato sulla sua bocca; le sue labbra sottili avvolte attorno al nodo al suo centro.

"è… Bellissima." Disse Abby. Gli occhi della strega caddero su di lei.

"Si, sfortunatamente." Ammettè Lautrec. "è una sfortuna che sia qualcosa di tanto pericoloso."

"Perché l'avete imbavagliata?"

La strega si voltò verso il cavaliere e gli lanciò un'occhiatacca, ma Lautrec le rimise velocemente il cappuccio in testa. "La nostra piccola bella strega ha la sfortuna di possedere una lingua da serpente. Può schiavizzarti con pochi semplici bisbigli nelle tue orecchie. Il mio compagno calvo ha rischiato la vita per colpa di questo trucchetto."

Patches fece una smorfia e si grattò il collo. "Schifosa put- er, strega."

"Che _potere_…" mormorò Abby, affascinata dalla strega.

"Si," concordò Lautrec, mentre si metteva tra Abby e Quelana in modo che non potessero più fissarsi. "è una prigioniera potentissima, ma non la più cooperativa. Ecco il perché delle corde.

"Dove la state portando?"

"Nello stesso posto in cui sto portando te. Fuori da questo manicomio. A Lordran."

Abby aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Siete qui per liberarmi quindi, ma… cosa mi aspetta a Lordran?"

Il cavaliere scrollò le spalle. "Tutto? Niente? Chi lo sa. Stiamo facendo un viaggio per un cambiamento. Un viaggio che è già iniziato." Sulla sua bocca si dipinse un ghigno mentre alzava le mani, circondando con esse la cella. "Di certo senti quell'intenso, _intenso_ freddo?"

Abby annuì.

"_Noi_ l'abbiamo creato. Esci con noi. Ammira I meravigliosi cambiamenti che abbiamo già apportato."

Il cavaliere le mise una mano davanti, per stringere la sua. Abby deglutì nervosamente e la guardò, per poi tornare a fissare lui. Sentiva che accettarla significava fare una sorta di patto con il cavaliere, con i suoi compagni. Diventare una di loro. E il pensiero la terrorizzava. Sembravano tutti così… Forti. _Veterani_, addirittura. Era una maga fallita ed un nuovo chierico: cosa poteva mai offrire loro?

"Non mordo," le assicurò il cavaliere, facendo un altro ghigno.

Abby si sforzò di sorridere insicura e, senza altre opzioni, strinse la sua mano. Lautrec si inchinò e la portò fuori dalla cella, mentre l'uomo calvo afferrava i nodi della strega e la portava con loro. Il corridoio era buio, alcune torce appese ad intervalli regolari ai lati fornivano però una minima quantità di luce, e le sembrò addirittura più freddo che nella sua cella. Si strinse nelle sue stesse braccia mentre camminavano, ed il cavaliere la dirigeva verso la giusta direzione, tenendola per le anche. Delle fratture nel muro mostravano una grossa sala sotterranea. Era vuota. Alla fine del corridoio si trovava una stanza circolare; una lunga scala a pioli era attaccata ad una parete, che portava in alto. Abby allungò il collo e vide un turbinio bianco, nel mondo che la aspettava li fuori.

"Nevica." Disse.

"Si. Una bufera a tutti gli effetti," ammise Lautrec. "è iniziata non appena siamo arrivati qui."

"Sembra che agli Dèi non piacciano particolarmente i cambiamenti." Aggiunse Patches, dietro di loro, sempre con la sua solita risata.

"Non capisco, signore," disse Abby, voltandosi verso Lautrec. "Di che 'cambiamento' andate parlando lei e i suoi compagni?"

"Non preoccupartene per ora. Continua a salire. Presto capirai."

Abby tornò a fissare la scala a pioli, ed il mondo sopra di lei. Guardò un'ultima volta la sua piccola cella, ed una sensazione di eccitamento la invase. Finalmente, il suo piede si poggiò sul primo piolo, la sua mano afferrò un lato della scala e, quando stava per salire, si voltò verso il cavaliere. "Io… grazie, signor cavaliere. Lei mi sta liberando. Credevo che avrei passato il resto dei miei giorni in quella prigione.

Lautrec le mise una mano sulla spalla e annuì. Lei ricambiò il gesto, sorrise, ed iniziò a salire.

Il mondo era un bianco, freddo, bagnato turbinio su di loro. Abby uscì dal buco della scala e si riparò immediatamente gli occhi dal forte diluvio di neve compatta. Fece faticosamente un passo attraverso la neve alta fino al ginocchio, lasciando che quella cadente finisse sui suoi capelli, sulla sua faccia, sulla sua lingua. Sorrise; era meraviglioso. Guardò il pallido cielo sopra di lei e allargò le braccia, e sentiva chiaramente di essere libera: una sensazione mai provata prima.

La freccia trapassò la carne marcia del suo petto in modo così pulito e con tanta facilità che Abby non se ne accorse nemmeno, fino a quando non vide l'asta di legno che spuntava dal suo torso. "Oh no." Mormorò, cadde in ginocchio, e si abbandonò nella neve.

Il suo fiato si strozzava nel petto, e poteva sentire il sapore del sangue in bocca. Fece un suono gorgogliante che poteva suonare come una richiesta di aiuto, ma neanche _lei_ ne era tanto sicura. La neve inumidiva i suoi vestiti. Si sentiva fredda e bagnata e… da sola.

Il volto del cavaliere entrò nella sua visuale pochi istanti dopo.

"Ma che diavolo…" disse, vide la freccia, realizzò l'accaduto, e rotolò a qualche metro di distanza.

Nello stesso istante, una seconda freccia si piantò nella neve, dove giusto un attimo prima lui era inginocchiato.

"Maledizione!" sibilò, corse di nuovo da Abby, e la afferrò per le spalle. La trascinò con se dietro l'arcata di pietra che portava alla scala a pioli. Riuscì a tirarla con se giusto in tempo, prima che una terza freccia si piantasse vicino alle sue caviglie.

"S-secondo… piano…" gracchiò Abby, sentendo un immenso dolore ad ogni parola. "L'ho visto… è… come me. Vuoto…"

"Non è possible," le disse Lautrec, mentre si spogliava dei propri guanti dorati. "Nessun essere Vuoto è tanto preciso." Si voltò verso il buco della scala. "Attento, Patches. C'è un arciere quassù."

"Un _arciere_?!" gli fece eco la voce di Patches dal buco. "E cosa diavolo vuoi che ci faccia, Lautrec? Io sono quello che porta la maledetta strega in spalla!"

"Lo uccido." Spiegò il cavaliere con noncuranza. Si era tolto I guanti e gli stivali, e stava sganciando la pettorina. "Aspetta un istante, sbrigati a salire e mettiti in copertura."

Abby si toccò la ferita, ma il contatto con le sue dita le causò una fitta di dolore. Strinse i denti e strizzò gli occhi finchè non passò.

"Non toccarla. Sarò di ritorno immediatamente." Disse il cavaliere.

Abby lo guardò. Quando indossava l'armatura sembrava così grosso e imponente, ma senza di essa aveva il fisico di una persona normale; sotto di essa, indossava una tunica nerastra e dei calzoni alla zuava. "Sto… per… morire…"

"Non puoi morire." Le spiegò Lautrec. Afferrò la pettorina, si avvicinò all'acata e la lanciò fuori con una torsion del polso. Un secondo dopo, il suono della punta di una freccia che tintinnava sull'oro riempi l'aria.

Lautrec scattò all'esterno e divenne una visione sfocata nella bufera, per poi scomparire totalmente.

Patches si arrampicò sulla scala con la strega piazzata sulla sua spalla pochi istanti dopo. Si affrettò per nascondersi dietro il muro di pietra giusto in tempo; l'enesima freccia mancò e colpì il muro dietro di loro.

"Bastardo!" ringhio Patches, mettendo la strega di fianco ad Abby. "Tira frecce a _me_?!" Mise le mani a coppa attorno alla bocca e fece un passo nell'arcata "Uccidi quel subdolo cazzone, Lautrec! _Uccidilo_!"

"…muoio…" riuscì a mormorare Abby tra un verso strozzato e un colpo di tosse. "Uccidetemi…"

"Calma, ragazzina. Non morirai." Spiegò Patches. "Sei il maledetto Prescelto."

La strega si inginocchil di fianco a Abby e la fissò da sotto il cappuccino. La ragazza tremò, anche se non fu sicura se si trattava del freddo, della ferita, o dello sguardo della strega. Quest'ultima si avvicinò ancora, più che poteva, ed afferrò la mano di Abby con le sue. Fu scioccata nel constatare quanto fossero calde le mani di Quelana nel suo palmo. Chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò, e si sorprese di capire quanto facile fosse diventato.

Li fuori, da qualche parte, un grido risuonò nell'aria. Non era il cavaliere.

"Ha-_ha_! Ha beccato il bastardo!" gongolò Patches.

Alcuni momenti dopo, Lautrec fu di ritorno. Abby vide, in modo sfocato e impreciso, che portava un corpo con se, dietro di lui.

Gli occhi di Patches finirono sul corpo e la sua mascella cadde. "Ma che diavolo… Com'è possibile?"

Abby lo guardò. L'arciere _era_ Vuoto. Aveva visto giusto. Era Vuoto e vestito con abiti di pelle lucida, stivali, guanti e una faretra piena di freccie sulla schiena. Più importante del resto, però, era il fatto che fosse ancora vivo.

Lautrec scosse la testa. "Ce ne sono due."

"_Due_ Prescelti?" sbottò Patches "Non ti sembra strano?"

"Guardalo!" disse Lautrec. "è vestito come una persona normale. Mentre usava l'arco, era molto più preciso di quanto un qualsiasi essere Vuoto possa mai _sognare_ di essere. È un Prescelto. Oppure… è _il_ Prescelto." Gli occhi del cavaliere saettarono su Abby. "E _lei_ non lo è."

Abby trasalì e strinse la ferita. Gli occhi di Patches saltavano da lei all'arciere e viceversa. "Questo… non ha alcun senso."

"Lo avrà presto," spiegò il cavaliere. "Lei sta morendo per quella ferita, e _lui_ sta morendo per la_ mia_ ferita. Li portiamo al falò. Poi vedremo chi vive… E chi muore."

L'uomo calvo sollevò Abby, prendendola tra le braccia, e la portò attraversò l'arco di pietra. Dentro la bufera. Lautrec trascinava l'essere Vuoto morente con loro, tenendolo per il colletto della tunica. La strega camminava lentamente dietro di loro, ed Abby vide, facendosi mille domande, che dovunque i piedi di Quelana si poggiassero, la neve si scioglieva attorno a lei.

Fecero poca strada, arrivando ad un falò spento, un derelitto abbandonato e dimenticato in mezzo a quel turbinante caos di neve. Abby fu posta di fianco ad esso, e l'altro essere Vuoto fu posto di fianco a lei, mentre Lautrec liberava la strega dalla corda.

"Accendilo." Le ordinò, portandola di fianco al falò.

La strega si voltò verso di lui, ma Abby vide gli occhi di lautrec fissi sul fuoco spento davanti a se. La strega tornò a guardare il falò, alzò la sua pallida mano finchè le corde lo permettevano e piazzò le mani su di esso, a dita aperte.

"Aspetta," la fermò Lautrec. Si abbass e prese due rametti_*****_ dal falò. "Bene, strega. Vai."

La vista di Abby si era ridotta ad uno sfocato, tremolante tunnel buio davanti a se, ma quel che vide non mancò di sorprenderla. Fiamme rosse e dorate nacquero direttamente dalle mani della strega, che le poggiò letteralmente sul falò, appiccandovi immediatamente fuoco. Il tepore crebbe di intensità, riscaldando le gote di Abby.

"Ecco," disse Lautrec, inginocchiandosi di fianco a lei. Le mise un pezzo di legno nella fragile, debole mano e glielo fece tenere. Lei lo strinse più forte che potè e chiuse gli occhi. "_No_. Sveglia, ragazza. Lancialo nel fuoco."

"…fuoco…" gracchiò Abby.

"Fallo!" impose Lautrec, e rianimata dalla paura sorta dal grido dell'uomo, lanciò debolmente il rametto nel fuoco con l'ultimo barlume di forza che aveva. "Bene," disse il cavaliere, alzandosi. "Ora tu, ragazzo. Sempre se puoi sentirmi."

Abby sentì l'altro essere Vuoto sibilare qualche cosa in modo calmo. Non fu sicura del se avesse preso il legno o meno, perché non aveva più la forza di tenere gli occhi aperti. Sentì la neve sul suo volto, sulle sue guance, e non fu sicuro se quella sensazione umida fosse la neve o le sue stesse lacrime. La strega doveva aver preso la sua mano di nuovo, poiché sentì un accogliente tepore. Ci fu il momento in cui a Abby apparve evidente che sarebbe spirata.

Ed infine, morì.

_*****_**Nota a piè di pagina: theseeker parla di rametti, pezzi di legno e carbone, ma I falò dell'universo di Dark Souls sono alimentati da ossa, umane o meno che siano. Ho deciso di mantenere l'opera fedele all'originale poiché è una fan fiction, ma volevo semplicemente condividere con voi questo.**


End file.
